Alarm systems are useful for summoning assistance in emergency situations, particularly where, for whatever reason, one cannot phone for help. Prior art alarm systems typically provide a siren and a flashing light.
In emergency situations, emergency personnel look for the address to pinpoint the location of the house or building that they called to. The sirens and flashing lights of prior art alarm systems are useful for signalling that an emergency is nearby, but do not serve to quickly pinpoint the location of the emergency for emergency personnel. Therefore, what is needed is an alarm system that will, when activated, noticeably display the address of the house having the emergency.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an alarm system that is not subject to the disadvantages of the prior art.